1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of the LCD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses include an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Orientation of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is changed by a voltage applied between the array substrate and the color filter substrate to selectively transmit light emitted from a backlight. Accordingly, desired images are displayed.